Little Wizard
by adodcefa
Summary: The Dursley’s don’t want baby Harry Potter so the abandon him in front of the TARDIS but they didn’t know that it is the TARDIS . Sarah Jane and the Doctor 4th find him. Will they keep him? Harry Potter Doctor who crossover
1. Chapter 1

Little Wizard

The Dursley's don't want baby Harry Potter so the abandon him in front of the TARDIS (but they didn't know that it is the TARDIS). Sarah Jane and the Doctor (4th) find him. Will they keep him?

Vote if i should make Sarah Jane a witch for this Story


	2. Chapter 2

Little Wizard

Disclaimer: harry Potter is not mine (wahhhhhhhhh) and neither is Doctor who (WAHHHHHHHHHHH *floods the house with tears*)

Summary: The Dursley's don't want baby Harry Potter so the abandon him in front of the TARDIS (but they didn't know that it is the TARDIS). Sarah Jane and the Doctor (4th) find him. Will they keep him?

Chapter one:

The Potter was once a happy family. Lily, the mother, had once been a talented Medi Witch James, the father, was an Auror and a dam good one if he said so himself. Lily and James had been the proud parents of their three-month-old son Harry James Potter. It had been for the softy of their baby that the Potters had gone into hiding; an evil powerful wizard named Voldemort had been after their child all because of a stupid prophesy. Twenty hours ago Voldemort had enter the home of the Potters and had killed Lily and James and had tried to kill their son. No one knows what has happened Voldemort or how did an innocent servived the deadly curse with only a lightning shape scar. All that the British Wizarding world knew was that a little baby had done what they were too scared to so; defeat the Dark Lord.

Albus Dumbledore walked down the Privet Drive extinguishing the entire street lamp with what look like a cigarette lighters. Dumbledore didn't have to wait long nearly ten minutes after arriving at Privet Drive he heard the roar of a motorcycle. Taking the baby from the half-giant's arms Dumbledore placed him on the door steps of #4 ignoring what his Transfiguration teacher was telling him. Dumbledore placed a letter on top of the baby that was addressed to the owners of the house.

When Petunia Dursley woke that November morning she didn't expected to find a baby on her door steps. She screamed when she saw those bright green eyes looking right at her. Petunia didn't need someone to tell her who the child was, she knew by looking in his eyes that this was her sister's child. Vernon Dursley, her husband, came running down the stairs wanting to know what was wrong.

"What are we going to do, Vernon. I don't want him near I don't want him near Dudley. Oh why did my freak sister had to get herself blown up?"

"I don't know love, but I'm sure that I'll think of something by the time I get back from work."

Vernon Dursley was a man that would do anything to protected his family. He was also a man of his words, and when he promised his wife that he would find a way get rid of the baby freak then he will find a way, but how was he going to do it? He could call the police and tell them that they had found the child but then the police would start asking many questions and most probably make them keep the baby freak. He could take the little freak to a hospital but they too would ask questions. His third option that he had is that he could take the baby and leave him on door steps of an orphanage. YES, that was it! He would leave baby freak in an orphanage and no one would ask any questions people working there would think that another mother had abandon him.

Night fall:

It was just his luck that closest orphanage that Vernon had manage to find had been one that was half-way across the city and when he got there Vernon found out that it had been burned down some years ago. Now what was he suppose to get rid of the baby freak? Vernon was getting angry; the little freak was crying at the top of his lungs and wouldn't shut up. Vernon was tempted to stop the car and leave the freak in the first trash can that he saw, but the fear of someone seeing him and get caught prevented him from doing so. He drove around for another half-hour then he saw something from the corner of his eye. There on a large empty lot stood a blue police public call box. He stopped the car, wrapped the baby with his blanket, and placed him in a box in front of blue police call box.

*****************************************

Hope you enjoyed it


	3. Chapter 3

**Little wizard**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Doctor who

Summary: The Dursley's don't want baby Harry Potter so the abandon him in front of the TARDIS (but they didn't know that it is the TARDIS). Sarah Jane and the Doctor (4th) find him. Will they keep him?

He had been dreaming of a green light coming towards him, his mother screaming, and someone with a strange and scary laughter. He woke up, breathing hard, his bright green eyes trying to focus on his surroundings. Never before had he had a dream like that. His dreams were usually of his mommy carrying him and singing to him. Mommy? Where is his mommy? He wants his mommy to hold him, cuddle him, and sing to him because the dream that he just had was scary. Anyone that driving down Privet Drive with their windows rolled down would have heard a baby crying in the middle of the night. He cried for his mommy and his mommy never came, in the end he became tired of crying and went back to sleep.

A scream woke him up. He blinked a few times trying to get his eyes to focus. He looked up and saw the weirdest woman that he had seen in his short life. The woman, who looked like a cross between a horse, a giraffe, and a human, screamed once more. She took him into her house and dropped him on her couch as if he was some kind of rabid animal giving him a hateful look. Why was the horse woman being mean to him? That whole day was horrible: first was that horse lady who kept giving hateful looks and wouldn't feed him, and then she would scream at him to shut up whenever he started to cry. Why should he be crying; his dipper needed to be change, there is a fat baby that kept on pinching poking him, and hitting him with a bottle. As night began to fall a strange fat man with a mustache was placed him in a car seat he realized that he had not seen his mommy or his daddy all day; neither had he seen his uncles Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. Could it be that this fat man was taking him back to his parents? During the drive he fell asleep and began to dream of his mommy and daddy laughing and dancing, his mommy playing peek-a-boo with him her bright green eyes looking down at him lovingly. The dream changed; his mommy was holding him tightly as she ran up the stairs and locking the doors of the Nursery. Fighting could be heard down stairs thud a loud thud and an evil laugh coming up the stairs. His mommy kissed his forehead there was fear in her eyes as she laid him in his crib.

"May Merlin and Rassilone protect you my son" his mommy said just before the door exploded.

"Move aside girl"

"You're ganna to have to kill me first before I ever let you hurt my baby"

"AVADA KEVEVORA" he heard the scary laugh as his mother fell on the floor. "So you are the child who will be my downfall. Pity, you won't get the chance to grow up. AVADA KEVEVORA!"

He saw a flash of green light and cried out loud as felt a terrible pain in his forehead. The car stopped and the fat man got him out of the car seat wrapped him in a warm blanket. For a brief moment he stopped crying enjoying the feeling of having someone holding him for the first time that day. He began to cry when the man placed him in a boxed and left. Didn't the grownups know that he didn't like to be left alone? He kept crying, wanting someone to find him, hold him, change him, and feed him.

"Oh, Doctor it's a baby" he heard a beautiful voice say

***********************************************

It's almost two in the morning in I need to hit the sack. Hope you liked this small chapter please review.

what do you think; should i make Sarah a witch or not, whould have the TARDIS take the Doctor back to Gallifrey with Sarah Jane and the baby, should i make Harry a half Time Lord


	4. Chapter 4

Little Wizard

Summary: Dumbledore finds out the Harry is not at the Dursley's

Albus Dumbledore was angry, very angry. Three weeks had passed since he had left the boy, Harry Potter, on the door steps of his relatives' home. He had left a letter with the child; on it were strict instructions on how to treat the boy. Albus Dumbledore; head Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand sorcerer knew that Petunia Dursley and her husband, Vernon, hated anything that was not normal. Dumbledore knew that they would hate the child and there for they would end up abusing him. That was part of his plan; have the child grow up in a home where he would be hated, abuse, and neglected so when Harry came to Hogwarts he would be able to mold the boy into the perfect weapon.

Now his perfectly laid plans were ruined, those f*#^ing muggle had gotten rid of the boy. How did he know that the boy wasn't with his relative? He had send Arabella Figgs, a near squib, to live near the Dursley's to make sure that they were doing what he had told them in the letter. Arabella wrote to him that morning that she could not find the child in the Dursley's home; she had used a dissolution charm on herself last night before entering the Dursley's home after making sure that they had gone to sleep. She had searched every nook and cranny of the house and had not found any trace of another child living with the Dursley's.

After reading Arabella report on the Dursley's Albus apparate to the Dursley's home placing the two adults in a full body bind. He searching the house for Harry using stronger spells then what Arabella had used, but the only child that he found was the Dursley's infant son, Dudley. He returned to the kitchen with the Dursley's son in his arms; he placed a silencing charm on the house before removing the binding spells from Vernon and Petunia.

"Dudley" petunia shouted rushing to get her son from the headmasters, but she was thrown back by an unseen force.

"What do you freaks want?!"

"Answers," Dumbledore said as he conjured a cradle for Dudley.

"How dare you freaks come into my home and use your freakishness on my family. Out of My House! Out!" Vernon shouted

"Shut it Dursley" Albus waved his wand and Vernon lost his voice

"What have you done to him?"

"Just a simple silencing spell"

"What do you want?" Petunia shouted

"I want answers, Petunia," Dumbledore said looking at her before removing the silencing spell from Vernon, "Three weeks ago a child, your nephew, was left on your doorsteps for you to raise. Where is he?!"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Oh don't give me that woman. Traces of infant magic still linger in your living room. So where is he! Where's Harry"

"I don't know!"

"Oh, you don't know do you?" he lifted his wand and pointed it at Dudley

"No, don't hurt him!" Vernon shouted "I'll tell you what you want, just don't hurt my son"

"Where's the boy" Dumbledore asked

"The night after the boy was left at our door steps I tried to take him to an orphanage that was across town but when I got there I found out that it had burned down some years ago. I drove around for over half an hour before leaving him in front of a police call box."

"You left him in front of a box"

Vernon nodded "on Madison and Charles"

Dumbledore had use occulemcy on the two adult Dursley's (or legemensy) on the man to make sure that he was telling him the truth. The street that he landed was nearly deserted with some of their building boarded up. He used his wand to point him to the spot where had been left. His wand took him to an empty lot where infant magic had been used. This was the spot where Vernon had left baby Harry, but… where is the Blue Box?

*******************************

Hope you liked this small chapter please review.

Poll results:

Should I make Sarah a witch or not…..11% said yes and 22% said no….so Sarah Jane will not be a witch

Have the TARDIS take the Doctor back to Gallifrey with Sarah Jane and the baby…7% said yes and 22% said no… so no going to Gallifrey

Should I make Harry a half Time Lord… 33%said yes and 3%said no… Harry will be half time Lord.

OK there's a new poll: CHANGE BABY HARRY'S potter's NAME?

To Soren John Smith that sound good and it also has Sarah Jane's initials (S.J.S)

Keep the name harry potter

Or you don't care


	5. Chapter 5

Little Wizard

Harry Sullivan sat in his office, feet on top of the desk, and hand behind his head. What he wanted to do at the moment was to relax just a little bit. The week had been a hectic one. What with surgeries and injure soldiers to take care of that he was lucky to get a couple of minutes of sleep and few very quick lunches before returning to work. At times like this Harry wished that he was still traveling with the Doctor and Sarah Jane, at least in the TARDIS he was able to get a decent sleep. He got his feet of the table and walked to a small couched that he has in his office and lay down. It didn't took him long to fall asleep. Harry was dreaming that he was still traveling with the Doctor and Sarah and that the three of them had just defeated some alien Cyclops in baseball. A Cyclops came at him and started to shake speaking gibberish but that gibberish turn to – "D.R Sullivan please wake up"- Harry woke up to find a UNIT soldier shaking him.

"What is it?" Harry asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"The Brigadier would like to see you in his office right away, sir" the soldier said.

Harry looked at the clock on the wall, 4:36 a.m.; he had been asleep for two hours. The Brigadier has better have a good reason for waking him up if he didn't then he would beat the Brigadier into bloody pulp and the soldier too. He made his way to the Brigadier's office; he knocked on the door twice before he enters. The Brigadier sat behind his desk talking to the Doctor who was standing in front of his TARDIS with an arm around Sarah Jane's waist. Sarah, Harry saw, looked very worried looking down at the blue bundle in her arms every few seconds her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"Harry" Sarah said as soon she saw him enter, "help him, please, help him. I don't know what's wrong with him. Please Harry."

Harry took the baby from Sarah's arms and placed him on top of the Brigadier's desk. The baby began to cry as soon as he was taken from his mother's arm. The first thing the Harry saw was not the baby's messy black hair nor was it his bright green eyes with their golden ring around the iris; the first thing that Harry saw was the lightning shape cut on the child's forehead. One look at the cut and Harry knew that it was infected; he touched the child's forehead and was surprise to find it hot…perhaps too hot.

"By god I need to take the baby to emergency his fever is too high."

* * *

O.K just finished my home work and wanted to finish this to. Sorry for making all of you wait. PLEASE don't eat my cookie, no, not my cookie, not my cookie. WAAAAAAAAH.

Here are the results of the polls to **change baby Harry's name**

Keep the name harry potter got 44%

Change his name to Soren John Smith that sound good and it also has Sarah Jane initials' (S.J.S) got 50%

or you don't care got 5%

Soren wins

Please leave a review thank you.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH someone took my cookie


	6. Chapter 6

Little Wizard

Chapter 6:

The Doctor checked the machines that were keeping alive the baby boy that he and Sarah Jane had found nearly two week ago. Sarah had staid by the baby's side since the night that they found him in a box. When they had brought the baby to UNIT their good friend Harry Sullivan, a Doctor, had examined the baby bringing him immediately to the hospital to try to get rid of the infection and the fever that the child has.

The medicines were doing more harm than good, the infection still remained and the fever had gotten worst. The nurses, in order to keep the baby cool, had begun placing cold wet towels on the infant's forehead. This was no ordinary infection that the baby was fighting off, this was something else… something much worst.

The Doctor took a stethoscope from one of his coat pocket and began to hear the twin heart beats of the infant's hearts. Finding out that the baby has two hearts had had both him and Sarah Jane worried. He had performed a series of tests on the child hoping to find the reason for the child having two hearts. The Doctor and Harry had done blood tests, X-rays, brain scans…ect, ect and when the results came back he had to sit down because he hadn't been prepare for the answers.

Human Time Lord. The baby was both human and Time Lord. This bit of news had shocked him. He had been prepared for any news but this one. The baby being a ½ Time Lord had explained why the medicine had been working but the medicines were change to Gallifreyan medicines and still the baby hadn't gotten better. Now the Doctor no longer knew what to do. He took the towel from the baby's forehead dipping it in the cold bowl of water before placing it back on the baby's forehead.

He needs to find out what was wrong with boy soon or else the child would die. He wants to take Sarah Jane and the baby to Gallifrey or to another planet that would help cure the baby but the TARDIS had stopped working when they arrive at UNIT. He couldn't do anything without the TARDIS working; he couldn't even send a message to the Time Lord for help. The Doctor looked down at the baby to see the baby looking back at him with his bright green eyes with their golden ring around the iris.

"Don't worry little one you are safe," he said to the baby. "You will not die, I'll do every thing in my power to help you that's a promise "The baby cooed a him before going back to sleep. The Doctor place a device beside the incubator before going to wake Sarah Jane.

Sarah Jane sat in a chair beside the incubator asleep with a book of children stories on her lap.

"Sarah," he said shaking her shoulder lightly.

"What is it is the baby alright?" she ask

"He's sleeping," the Doctor told her " come lets get you to bed."

"I can't leave him, what if some thing"

"Sarah"

"What if he wakes up and I'm not there? Doctor he needs me, Soren needs me."

"Sarah, you haven't move from his side since he was brought to here. You have hardly slept" The Doctor said

"But what if…"

"If he wakes up and starts crying you'll be able the first to know."

"How?"

"By using a baby monitor," he said with a maniac smile of his placing the monitor in her hand.

* * *

They laid in bed the Doctor with his arm around Sarah Jane while she slept. He couldn't believe that just a month ago (well for them) he had asked her to marry him and she had said yes. They had gotten married that same day in a small chapel by the sea. They had made plans for their future together. He still has 9 regenerations left and he wanted to spend them all with her. In all their plans there wasn't one about finding a baby in front of the TARDIS. His Sarah Jane had grown attach to the baby and if he was honest with himself so had he. The Doctor look down at his sleeping wife and a smile came to his lips. He loves her so very much. He had missed having her in his arms every night.

"My Sarah Jane, my beautiful Sarah Jane. I love you," he said as he held her closer to him and kiss her forehead before drifted of to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Little wizard

The Doctor sat at a table in the vast library of his beloved ship, The TARDIS. He had read through hundreds of books hoping to find a way to save his baby son Sorren. It was just few days ago that he and his Sarah Jane had started the papers to legally adopt the baby. It was now a little over a month since arriving at UNIT and Sorren had not gotten any better.

The Doctor took of his glasses and rubs his tired eyes before grabbing another book. The book was thick, with its cover a dark red color almost black, the pages were made of light gray color velum with a thin gold lining around the edges, and the writing was in a dark blue sapphire color. The Doctor would not need the TARDIS translate the text since the book was written in Galifreyan.

"Plagues, Disease, and Parasites," the title read. He was half way through the book when he came upon a chapter that caught his attention. The first page was ripped in half while few pages after it were missing.

"Shoraxyn," the Doctor began to read. " There is no Plagues, Disease, Parasites or virus more vile, evil, and deadly then the Shoraxyn….The Shoraxyn is known by many names; Kleptuse is what this disease called in the Trewnow galaxy, johkon in the third solar system in the Thoris galaxy, hucrux in a planet called Earth in the milky way galaxy…ect..ECT...ect..."

The Doctor took of his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt angry with himself for not being able find a way to cure his child. He grab the book and through it against the wall as hard as he could. What good was a book when he couldn't find information that he desperately needed? He began to pace the room wanting, wishing, hoping, begging for a miracle to happen.

Just two days ago Sorren began to have seizures, and just this morning the baby's left heart had gone into cardiac arrest. But, that wasn't all; after the first seizure thin black lines began to appear around the baby's lightning bolt shape cut. The Doctor had never encountered any illness such as this one, and without his TARDIS he couldn't do a thing. Not even going back to Gallifrey for help. Only a miracle could save his baby now.

"Hello Theta,"

The Doctor stops pacing and turn towards the source of the voice. There leaning against the door frame of the library entrance stood a woman that he hadn't seen in centuries.

Ok first of thank you for reading I'm so sorry about the log wait. My computer doesn't work, for real's I'm not lying. My sister let me borrowed her laptop just for this week.

I need your help you guys and girls Sorren is very sick, as you can see, and dyeing. I need your help in writing a small piece on how to remove the hucrux, or Shoraxyn in Gallifreyan, and having the baby regenerate.

I'm so sorry for the small chapter. (On my knees)

Please, please, please, please not kill me. I'll try to write more I promise.


End file.
